GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia no es un SS.

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

**GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN…ENCONTRE EL AMOR VERDADERO**

**Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki**

Sakura era la joven más feliz del mundo pues después de lo sucedido con la carta VACÍO ella había podido decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran y gracias a la carta amor que protegió los sentimientos de Syaoran… él no olvido sus sentimientos por Sakura, y se hicieron novios. (Fin de la segunda película)

Todos estaban felices porque gracias a los sentimientos tan fuertes de los dos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero desafortunadamente Syaoran solo había ido de vacaciones y tenía que regresar a Hong Kong junto con su prima Meiling.

Ellos desde luego que se sentían un poco triste porque se tenían que separar… pero ni hablar ellos aún eran muy jóvenes apenas iban en 6° de primaria y ni modo ellos tenían que estar con sus familias.

Pero Syaoran le promete a Sakura que cada vez que pueda la va a venir a ver… y así lo hace cada que tienen vacaciones, Syaoran y Meiling van a visitar a sus amigos de Japón.

Pero también se hablaban por teléfono cada ocho días y se escribían cartas.

Ya nuestras amigas Sakura y Tomoyo van en secundaria y se siguen sentando juntas, pero al cambiar de escuela pues también cambiaron algunos de sus compañeros, casi desde el primer día de clases Sakura conoció a un chico llamado Takeshi Tanaka, pues le toco sentarse en el asiento trasero de Sakura, era muy reservado, aunque ya se habían visto muchas veces, pues resulto que habían sido compañeros en la primaria, claro que Sakura iba en el grupo 2 y él iba en el grupo 1, así que aunque se habían visto antes pues casi no se hablaban por ir en diferentes grupos.

Pero las mismas actividades de la escuela hicieron que se empezaran a conocer un poco más, hasta que se hicieron muy buenos amigos, él sabía de la relación que tenía Sakura con Syaoran, pues ella le hablaba mucho de él, se llegaron a apreciar de verdad pues con lo agradable que es Sakura tenía muchos amigos, aunque por él estar sentado atrás de Sakura y seguido tener que hacer trabajos en equipo junto con Tomoyo y otro compañero que se sentaba atrás de Tomoyo, pues tenían una relación más allegada, claro solo de amigos, de esos amigos de los que uno tiene sin necesidad de llegar a enamorarse de ellos, un muy buen amigo.

Seguido tenían que hacer tareas en equipo, así que siempre iban a las diferentes casas para no molestar en una sola, una vez cuando por primera vez les toco ir a hacer tarea a casa de Sakura, ella le dijo a Touya que iban a venir unos compañeros de la escuela a hacer un trabajo en equipo, pero que no quería que los molestara pues ya sabía cómo era con Syaoran. Y claro que Touya le dijo a Yuki que quería estudiar en su casa para vigilar a Sakura, y sus "amigos", Yukito acepto para ver si podía ayudar en algo a Sakura, pues conociendo los celos de Touya, pensaban que quizás se pudiera armar una guerra ahí, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando los jóvenes llegaron, al momento de abrir la puerta Touya, se sorprendió al ver al joven Takeshi, pues tuvo una sensación muy extraña, pero a la vez tranquilizadora, cosa que hizo que los tratara con amabilidad, aunque Sakura, Tomoyo y Yuki se extrañaron por su comportamiento, Touya solo se limitó a decir:

- veo que ya escoges mejor a tus amistades… no como ese mocoso –y se retiro

No supieron que fue lo que paso, pero no tuvieron ningún problema, y el único que le pregunto después por su extraño comportamiento fue Yuki, pero Touya solo se limitó a decir,

- es que el monstruo ya sabe elegir mejor a sus amistades.

Cuando a Sakura de vez en cuando le entraba la melancolía por no poder ver a Syaoran hasta las vacaciones, pues se apoyaba mucho en él, pues cuando se sentía triste y estaba con Tomoyo, pues solo se ponía a llorar y ella por más que trataba de consolarla casi nunca lo lograba, a Kero le pasa lo mismo, pero cuando esta con él pues si se sentía triste pero nunca llegaba a llorar, pues tenía la habilidad que de la nada le salían bromas y esto la hacía que ella riera, y se olvidara de su tristeza, él le decía

- que ya no se preocupara que solo faltaba un día menos para que Syaoran llegara, que en menos que se lo imaginara ya estaría preocupada porque había reprobado una materia y eso quería decir que las vacaciones ya se aproximaban y pronto llegaría la persona por la que estaba sufriendo y ya no le importaría la materia reprobada

Claro que esto a Sakura le daba mucha risa, y desde luego Tomoyo que casi siempre estaba con ellos se sentía tranquila de saber que por lo menos con él no lloraba Sakura.

Las vacaciones llegaban y con ellas sus amigos de Hong Kong Sakura desde luego que se veía radiante de la felicidad que sentía por que pronto llegaría la persona más especial para ella.

El último día de clases era de despedidas de parte de todos y Takeshi siempre le decía:

- disfruta mucho de tus vacaciones, que sea muy feliz con tu novio y dile que qué suerte tiene de tener a una novia tan especial - y demás comentarios por el estilo y luego con una gran sonrisa se despedían.

- nos venos terminando las vacaciones.

- Si, nos vemos

Sakura y Syaoran desde luego que se la pasaban muy contentos por volver a estar juntos y paseaban por todos lados tomados de las manos, pero lógico las vacaciones terminan y con ellas nuestros amigos se tenían que regresar a su país, pero Syaoran siempre le decía que no se pusiera triste que pronto le escribiría y que pronto volverían las vacaciones, esto a Sakura la animaba, y así pasaron la secundaria

Nuestras amigas ya entraron en preparatoria, Sakura se sentía feliz, porque la última vez que vio a Syaoran le dijo que muy pronto terminaría sus asuntos en Hong Kong y que por fin podría regresar a su lado.

En la prepa Sakura estaba feliz pues también le había tocado clases con Tomoyo y Takeshi, así que su felicidad era enorme, desde luego que él bromeaba mucho con ella por lo feliz que la veía, que si seguía así iba a sacar a todos de la escuela porque no iban a caber con ella, y cosas por el estilo, Sakura solo sonreía pues veía que en Takeshi tenía un verdadero amigo.

Pero de repente la felicidad de Sakura se empezó a trasformar en preocupación, la cual notaron Tomoyo y Takeshi, pero no sabían bien que hacer, así que un día Tomoyo le dijo a Takeshi que hiciera lo posible por tratar de hablar con Sakura, pues a pesar que ella le había insistido mucho en preguntarle no había logrado nada, así que le propuso ya que ella confiaba mucho en él pues quizás podría averiguar algo

Y así un día al terminar el colegio Takeshi aprovecho, para invitar a Sakura a tomar una paleta y Tomoyo con el pretexto que tenía que ir al coro, los dejo solos, Sakura acepto pues en ese día se sentía muy deprimida y como no quería estar sola o ir a su casa a escuchar a Kero…

- Mira aquí venden unas riquísimas paletas –dijo Takeshi entrando al parque - voy a comprarlas

- Si gracias- solo asintió Sakura, recordando un día cuando Li le acababa de decir que no se iba a ir a Hong Kong, y ella se había puesto feliz porque él se quedaba, y ella había ido a comprar unas paletas a ese mismo lugar por lo feliz que se sentía. Al recordar esto solo sonrío

- Veo que ya estás de mejor humor –dice Takeshi

- Perdón, -dijo algo sonrojada

- Ven vamos a los columpios –la toma de la mano y la jala a los columpios

Sakura solo los observa, ¿porque tenía que llevarla ahí?

Él la observa

- Sakura, sé que quizás no soy esa persona especial que quisieras tener a tú lado en estos instantes… pero sé que estas preocupada, y me gustaría saber qué es lo que te está pasando,

- ¡Es que no he tenido noticias de él! –dice por fin Sakura soltándose a llorar

Takeshi no sabe bien que puede hacer al verla llorar… así que hizo lo único que pudo… abrazarla para tratar de calmarla.

Sakura en ese momento se acordó de cuando Syaoran la consoló en ese mismo lugar y no se podía calmar.

Takeshi la tomo suavemente y la llevo a una banca cercana para que se sentara ahí y tratar de calmarla, los dos estaban sentados él la estaba abrazando y ella solo sollozaba, el no comprendía bien lo que sucedía pero sabía que tenía que permitir que Sakura llorara todo lo que quisiera para desahogarse, pues sabía que en esos momentos ella necesitaba más que nunca de un amigo y ese amigo era él.

Después de un rato, Sakura se empezó a tranquilizar, pues se empezó a sentirse muy bien al estar al lado de su amigo,

- Y bien- dice por fin Takeshi -te sientes mejor

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Y me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede

- Es que siempre Syaoran me habla por teléfono, cada semana, y recibo también carta de él seguido pero ya han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que me hablo, y no he vuelto a tener noticias de él.

- ¿Y porque no le hablas tú?

- Es que no quiero que en mi casa sepan que no sé nada de él… y pues a Tomoyo… tampoco quisiera preocuparla… por eso no le había dicho a nadie.

- Si ese es tú problema… no te preocupes, puedes hablar desde mi casa, así nadie se va a enterar…

- ¿¡De veras me permitirías hablar por teléfono en tú casa!?... -dice con una gran sonrisa

- Claro, para eso son los amigos

- ¿Pero es larga distancia?

- No te preocupes de eso… no hay problema –le dice Takeshi con una gran sonrisa

Los dos se dirigen a la casa del joven y le presta el teléfono, Sakura está muy nerviosa, no sabe bien que va a decir:

- Bueno residencia Li –contesta Wein

- Bueno habla Sakura Kinomoto -Sakura

- Buenas tardes Señorita, quiere hablar con el joven Syaoran -Wein

- Si no es mucha molestia –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… permítame –Wein

- Bueno, ¿Sakura?... habla Syaoran –Syaoran

- Hola Syaoran… solo te hablaba por que tú –Sakura

- No te preocupes amor lo que pasa es que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, pero que bueno que tú me hablaste. Me da mucho gusto –Syaoran

Y así hablaron un rato, claro que no mucho porque era larga distancia.

Al colgar el teléfono ella se sentía feliz pues todos sus temores habían desaparecido, y desde luego que Takeshi se sentía muy bien por haber podido ayudar a Sakura a recuperar su ánimo de siempre.

Pero desafortunadamente, las cartas que recibía empezaron de nuevo a tardar en llegar al igual que sus llamadas y esto la empezó a preocupar de nuevo, cada que empezaba a sentirse triste Takeshi le ofrecía su teléfono para que ella pudiera hablar con él.

Un día Tomoyo estaba feliz, pues había ganado un concurso de canto, y el premio era un viaje de fin de semana a Hong Kong para dos personas, así que no lo pensó 2 veces e insistió en que irían las dos. Y que llegarían de sorpresa a visitar a Li.

Y así lo hicieron, llegaron de sorpresa a la mansión de la familia Li claro que todos las recibieron con gran alegría, pero Syaoran no se encontraba, le dijeron que no se preocupara… que él se había quedado en la escuela a practicar pues muy pronto tendrían un torneo de Futbol, pero que podían ir a verlo y esperarlo a la escuela, Meiling al verlas se alegró mucho de verlas pero a la vez se preocupó… pues sabía que su primo…

Ellas se despidieron y se dirigieron a la escuela… pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al llegar y ver de lejos a Syaoran.

- ¡Ahí esta! –dice feliz Sakura cuando lo ve a lo lejos

Claro que Tomoyo la esta grabando para ver la reacción de Syaoran al verla… pero cual fue la sorpresa de las dos jóvenes cuando ven que Syaoran esta muy bien acompañado… Sakura no lo podía creer pues vio a Syaoran besándose con una chica. Tomoyo que estaba grabando dejo de grabar… pero Sakura le dijo,

- No Tomoyo sigue grabando… esto quizás nos puede servir –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… yo estoy bien –Sakura

Luego de un momento:

- Vámonos Tomoyo –y Sakura se echó a correr

- Espérame Sakura –y se fue corriendo tras de Sakura

Se fueron directo al hotel y desde luego que se la paso llorando por el resto del día.

Mientras en casa de Li

- Ya llegue -dice Syaoran al entrar

Y todos se voltean felices a verlo pues piensan que viene con Sakura… pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando lo vieron entrar solo.

- ¿Y Sakura?... –preguntaron sus hermanas

- ¿Sakura?... –pregunta Syaoran,

- Si… ¿Dónde está Sakura? –vuelven a preguntar sus hermanas

- Pues yo creo que en Japón –dijo Syaoran

- ¿En Japón?... pero si estuvo aquí y te fue a buscar a tú escuela -dijo una de sus hermanas

- ¿Qué está aquí? –Pregunto Syaoran

- Si… pero creo que vio lo que no debía –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué dices Meiling? –preguntan sus primas

- Tonterías –dice Syaoran jalando a su prima para otro lado para preguntarle ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- Pues eso… Sakura y Tomoyo están de visita aquí en Hong Kong, Tomoyo gano un premio y querían darte una sorpresa… aunque creo que la sorpresa se la llevaron ellas –dijo Meiling

- ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Tus hermanas las mandaron a la escuela a buscarte… pero si tú no las viste… me temo que ellas si te vieron –dijo Meiling

- No puede ser… ¿en dónde se encuentran? –pregunto Syaoran

- No nos dijeron… solo que estarían aquí por el fin de semana… pero no nos dijeron en donde se hospedaban –dejo Meiling

- ¡Tengo que encontrarla! –salió corriendo Syaoran

- Espero que las puedas encontrar… y poder dar alguna explicación… aunque yo ya te lo había advertido –dijo Meiling

- No te preocupes… le voy a decir que solo es una aventura –dijo Syaoran

- Ojalá te crea –dijo Meiling

Y salió a toda prisa a buscar a Sakura, aunque trataba de sentir su presencia, no la pudo encontrar pues si bien Sakura se sentía destrozada pensó que cuando Syaoran se enterara que estaban en Hong Kong pues trataría de buscarla y si eliminaba su presencia mágica por lo menos le sería más difícil encontrarlas.

Sakura ya no quiso salir del hotel, Kero no quería ni hablar pues no sabía que decir o más bien tenía miedo de decir algo que lastimara más a Sakura y Tomoyo pues solo se preocupaba porque Sakura comiera algo aunque todo lo pedían en su cuarto porque Sakura tenía mucho miedo de que Syaoran entrara en el hotel y las encontrara comiendo en el restaurante del hotel

Syaoran las busco por horas pero no logro encontrarlas.

Cuando regreso a su casa Meiling le pregunto qué ¿qué había pasado? y él se limitó a decir que paso lo que era inevitable, que trataría de hablar con ella pero que no creía que siguieran

Al otro día nuestras amigas salieron directo al aeropuerto y salieron sin ningún contratiempo.

En la escuela desde luego estaba muy triste… pues ya no sabía que pensar y desde luego en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie… aunque Takeshi, desde que llego la noto muy triste y aunque sabía que había pasado algo en Hong Kong no le pregunto nada solo se limitó a hacerle compañía, cosa que Sakura agradeció mucho, pues ya no quería llorar más por Syaoran y el hecho de tener que dar alguna explicación pues la ponía muy mal.

Pero Takeshi solo se limitaba en hacerle compañía pues sabía lo que había pasado por Tomoyo aunque no había dicho nada de que lo sabía.

Syaoran desde luego que intento hablar por teléfono con Sakura pero ella había dicho que no le pasarán ninguna llamada de él, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Touya que cada vez que contestaba y era él, casi… casi le colgaba el teléfono.

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que fueron a Hong Kong, ya Sakura está más tranquila y desde luego se ha unido más con Takeshi, entonces ella le platica todo lo que le paso y que estaba muy decepcionada porque ella siempre había pensado que Syaoran era el amor verdadero, pensando en la carta que había creado y la carta ESPERANZA que fue creada por los sentimientos de los dos.

Pero nunca se esperó ver a Syaoran en brazos de otra olvidándose de ella, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pues ya eran años, pues todo comenzó cuando ella iba en cuarto año de primaria y ya iban en preparatoria y nunca habían tenido problemas, ella nunca se imaginó algo así.

En ese momento ella se soltó de nuevo a llorar pero en esta ocasión como estaba con Takeshi y el la abrazaba para tratar de consolarla ella empezó a sentirse que no estaba sola, que había personas que la ayudaban.

Una semana más tarde le dijo a Takeshi que quería hablar por teléfono con Syaoran, él le pregunto ¿que para qué? ella dijo que lo que pasaba es que quería hablar con Syaoran para terminar bien su noviazgo, pues aunque se podría decir que ya no eran novios pues desde ese día no se habían vuelto a hablar, pues quería hablar con él y que todo estuviera claro.

- ¿Ósea que vas a terminar con él? –pregunto con asombro Takeshi

- Si… ¿me permites hablarle por teléfono? -dice Sakura

- Desde luego –contesto Takeshi

Sakura habla por teléfono y Syaoran contesta muy serio

- Bueno habla a casa de la Familia Li –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Sakura? –dijo Syaoran

- Si… quisiera ver si es posible que nos viéramos… para aclarar lo que ha pasado.

- Esta bien… voy el fin de semana a verte… si quieres nos vemos a las 4 el sábado en el parque del pingüino –dijo Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura y colgaron.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Takeshi

- Viene el fin de semana… me cito el sábado a las 4 en el parque del pingüino –contesto Sakura

- ¿Si necesitas algo más? solo dímelo –dijo Takeshi

- Muchas gracias –Sakura le regala una gran sonrisa

Sakura se siente muy feliz estando al lado de Takeshi y eso le ha dado fuerzas para enfrentar a Syaoran.

Ya es Viernes al otro día sería la cita con Syaoran, Takeshi está nervioso pues no quiere que Sakura sufra y aunque hay momentos que es preferible enfrentar los problemas… no quiere que se sienta que está sola… después de la escuela le dice que quiere hablar con ella. Ella le dice que si con una gran sonrisa

Al salir los dos se van juntos pues Takeshi quiere saber si Sakura está lista para enfrentarse a Syaoran.

- Hola –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunta Takeshi

- Si –sonríe Sakura

Llegan al parque aunque Takeshi no quería ir al parque por lo que pronto tendría que pasar ahí… Sakura noto su preocupación y le dice con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes… no va a pasarme nada –Sakura

- ¿Pero qué tal si te convence? -Takeshi

- No… mañana le voy a decir que nuestra relación ya termino –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... y si te convence… no me gustaría verte de nuevo sufrir –Takeshi

- No te preocupes mañana terminamos pues si me lo hizo una vez… pues claro que lo puede volver a hacerlo… desafortunadamente cuando le pierdes la confianza a alguien, es muy difícil recuperarla –Sakura

- Entonces ¿estas segura que ya no sientes nada por él? –dijo Takeshi

- No… gracias por preocuparte por mi eres un excelente amigo -le dice con una sonrisa Sakura

- Sakura… ya que vas a terminar con Syaoran… que se puede decir que ya desde hace un mes que no son novios… ¿quisiera preguntarte algo? –dijo Takeshi

- Dime –Sakura se extraña, de la actitud de su amigo

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –le dijo Takeshi

- ¿Qué me estas preguntando? –Sakura se sorprende al escuchar tal proposición

- ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? –volvió a decir Takeshi

- Me gustaría mucho… pero no puedo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo de que no puedes? –protesto Takeshi

- Lo que pasa… es que aunque voy a terminar con él… pues todavía somos novios –dijo Sakura

- Olvida que te lo pregunte –protesto Takeshi

- Mejor hablamos después… nos vemos Takeshi –Sakura se va.

Al otro día Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía bien como le iba a ir con Syaoran pero de lo que estaba segura era que tenía que enfrentar a Syaoran y aclarar las cosas, su mente era un mar de confusiones más por la propuesta que le había hecho Takeshi, no estaba segura que pensar, a decir verdad ya eran años de que eran amigos y él se había convertido en una persona muy especial en su vida, al grado de sentirse intranquila cuando no lo veía, él le ha ayudado muchísimo cuando extrañaba a Syaoran, nunca se imaginó en que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más para ella que un muy buen amigo, pero por el momento sería mejor concentrarse en la cita que tendría con Syaoran, luego pensaría que hacer respecto a Takeshi.

Sakura tenía toda su ropa sobre su cama… quería ponerse lo mejor que tenía… quería verse preciosa.

- Sakura pero para que tanta ropa, con que te pongas cualquier cosa es más que suficiente –dijo Kero

- No Kero… lo que pasa es que me quiero ver muy bien para que vea la belleza que está perdiendo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y no te convencerá? –pregunto Kero

- No… después de lo que vi… No -dice Sakura con algo de tristeza

- Pero y si te dice que no es verdad… que fueron imaginaciones tuyas –pregunto Kero

- No te preocupes Tomoyo me presto su videocámara… para si hay algo de eso… pues mostrársela… -dice con cierta tristeza Sakura

- Está bien… pero recuerda si tienes algún problema tienes muchas personas que te podemos ayudar –dijo Kero

Sakura solo sonríe, tiene que ir a ver a Syaoran, ya casi era la hora de la cita toma una bolsa donde llevaba algunas cosas que le había dado Syaoran que le quería regresar y desde luego el oso de felpa estaba ahí.

Era el regalo más especial que había recibido de él, pues se lo dio desde la primera vez que regreso a Hong Kong, era el regalo más importante que tenía por lo que representaba… pero en vista de los últimos sucesos… pues ya había perdido todo su significado.

Al llegar al parque, ve que él ya la estaba esperando.

- Buenas tardes Sakura –le dice Syaoran con una hermosa sonrías que casi derrite a Sakura, pero ella piensa, tengo que ser fuerte… no puedo permitir que me convenza

- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? –contesta ella algo sería

- Bien… sabes te vez preciosa dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura

- Gracias -"de eso se trataba" piensa Sakura.

- Y bien ¿de que querías que habláramos? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo de qué?... de tú actitud –dijo Sakura

- Mira Sakura… no sé qué fue lo que viste… desde que me entere que fuiste a verme te he estado buscando… pero aunque salí a buscarlas… no las puede encontrar… intente sentir tu presencias, pero veo que ya la sabes ocultar muy bien y he tratado de comunicarme contigo para aclararte que todo ha sido un mal entendido y ya no me comunicaron contigo –dijo Syaoran

- Si… no quería hablar contigo –contesto Sakura

- Sakura… todo fue un error… todo fue un mal entendido… no sé qué fue lo que viste… pero te aseguro que todo fueron imaginaciones tuyas –dijo Syaoran

Sakura toma la cámara de video de Tomoyo, la pone a funcionar y se ve como Sakura está feliz acercándose a la escuela y dice

- Mira Tomoyo creo que ahí esta Syaoran

Pero en ese momento Syaoran abraza a una chica que esta con él y la Besa… a decir verdad apasionadamente.

Ante la evidencia ya no pudo decir otra cosa más.

- Lo siento Sakura… creo que ya descubriste todo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué?... tú eras la persona más importante para mi… por ti cree una carta, por ti, la carta VACÍO cambio a ESPERANZA… yo pense que teníamos el amor más especial sobre el planeta… pero creo que me equivoque –dice triste Sakura

- Pues bueno… que bueno que lo descubriste… porque si efectivamente fuiste una persona muy especial en mi niñez… pero la gente cambia, conoce nuevas personas y tarde o temprano pues los sentimientos también cambian –dijo Syaoran

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo peor de todo era que sentía que estaba hablando con una pared de piedra, a decir verdad una pared de piedra creo que es más suave que la dureza que sentía en Syaoran… ella tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar… no podía creer la dureza de Syaoran con la que le estaba hablando… pero en ese momento se acordó de Takeshi de lo que le había propuesto, que Syaoran no era el único hombre en la tierra y pensó no, no merece que llore por él, la relación que tuvimos, fue maravillosa, pero él tiene razón… las personas cambian y yo no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo.

- Entonces que es lo que me quieres decir -a decir verdad ella ya sabía que él quería que ella terminara la relación en un momento dado es lo indicado que la mujer termine la relación, pero ella pensó… no, no le voy a dar esa oportunidad… él tiene que acabar la relación para que si alguna vez se arrepiente… no le diga que ella fue la que termino y le pudiera pedir otra oportunidad

Él quería que ella le dijera que todo había terminado… y solo daba vueltas pues se dio cuenta que eso que quería que le dijera Sakura… pues no lo iba a escuchar de ella.

Hasta que por fin dijo:

- Bueno Sakura yo creo que esto significa el fin de nuestra relación -Syaoran

- Si… Li creo que es lo mejor para los dos - Ella volteo a ver a Syaoran y le regalo una gran sonrisa

Syaoran al ver la sonrisa de Sakura pero al mismo tiempo escucharla que le llamo Li sintió un dolor tremendo en su corazón e intento abrazarla pero en ese instante las cartas la rodearon y formaron una especie de escudo alrededor de ella, ella se sorprendió pero entendió que las cartas no querían que él se le acercara pues podía causarle de nuevo dolor.

- Creo que las cartas han tomado una decisión –Sakura le dice sonriendo

- toma esto es tuyo –y Sakura le da la bolsa con las cosas…él la toma y ve el oso…

- ¿Pero? Sakura… -dijo Syaoran

- Tú lo has dicho… ya no somos unos niños, así que para que guardar cosas que ya no tienen importancia para unos jóvenes… bueno eso es todo me voy Li… ya es algo tarde y tengo otro compromiso –dijo Sakura levantándose

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver Sakura? –Syaoran

- No lo sé… no creo… tú vives en Hong Kong, por cierto, gracias por venir y perdona todas las molestias que te cause –dijo Sakura

- No… perdóname tú a mí –dijo algo triste Syaoran

Sakura se levanta y se aleja, no lo puede creer, se siente muy bien y sonríe.

Después de todo aunque en el momento le dolió ver como Syaoran la trataba tan cortante y duro… eso le ayudo a ella para no sentirse mal… al contrario se quitó un gran peso de encima y se sentía feliz.

Estaba tan feliz que cuando llego a su casa todos se sorprendieron de verla tan feliz a decir verdad pensaban que iban a pasar unos días bastante malos mientras se le pasaba su tristeza pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos pues ella estaba feliz… ahí estaba Tomoyo esperándola para consolarla… pero al verla feliz, pues ella también se sentía feliz,

- -Vamos a mi cuarto- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Sakura –le pregunto su papá

- Si papá –contesto Sakura

- ¿Estas segura monstruo?- le dice Touya

- ¿Cuántas VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO? –protesto Sakura

- Esta bien… no te enojes… -le dice su hermano, las dos chicas se retiran

- Lo ha tomado muy bien –dice Touya con una gran sonrisa

- Si… me alegro por ella- contesta su papá- pero creo que eso se lo debemos a otra persona –dijo su papá

- ¿A quién?… -pregunta Touya

- Al joven Tanaka –contesto su papá

- Si creo que tienes razón –dijo Touya

Las dos chicas entran en el cuarto de Sakura… Kero estaba preocupado por cómo se estaría sintiendo en esos momentos Sakura. Pero él también se sorprendió al verla tan feliz.

- Sakura, ¡qué bueno que está bien!… -grita Kero

- Gracias, Kero… me siento muy bien –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero cuéntanos Sakura que fue lo que sucedió? ¿no me digas que lo perdonaste? - dice Tomoyo

- Claro que no… terminamos nuestra relación… y no sé porque pero me siento feliz, es como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima –sonríe Sakura

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Bueno al principio sí quiso que lo perdonara… me dijo que lo que vi eran imaginaciones mías –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y? –preguntaron muy interesados los dos

- Pues le enseñe el video y ya no pudo decir nada –contesto Sakura

- ¿Y que hizo? –volvieron a preguntar

- Pues ahí me sorprendió… me dijo que qué bueno que me había dado cuenta, que las personas cambiaban, y no sé qué más… pero eso no fue lo que me impresiono, sino en el momento que me estaba diciendo eso… pues sentí que estaba hablando con un muro de piedra, me empecé a sentir muy mal…a decir verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar pero lo vi y me dije que no… no valía la pena llorar más por él, en ese momento me empecé a sentir mucho muy bien y todo lo demás fue más fácil –dijo Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –los dos

- Si… pero cuando me dijo que terminamos paso algo inesperado –dijo Sakura

- ¿Él fue el que termino contigo? –dicen muy sorprendidos

- Si –dice con una gran sonrisa

- Pero Sakura… porque… él termino sin más ni más –pregunto Kero

- Claro que no… lo que paso fue que él me dio la pauta para que yo terminara nuestra relación… pero me quede pensando que en un momento si él quiere en un futuro regresar conmigo pues tendría un arma para decirme que fui yo la que termino con él… que él no quería y demás pretextos, así que lo obligue a que él fuera el que terminara la relación –dijo Sakura

- Que lista eres -dice Kero

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te sorprendió? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Pues cuando me lo dijo, yo le sonreí y le dije: si Li creo que es lo mejor para los dos, ¿pero saben? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos

- ¿Creo que cuando escucho que le llame Li le dolió? –dijo Sakura

- Que bueno que le dolió –dijo Kero

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Porque en ese momento intento abrazarme –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te abrazo? –preguntaron los dos

- Noooooo… desde luego que no… las cartas formaron un escudo alrededor mío e impidieron que me abrazara –contesto Sakura

- ¿Qué las cartas no permitieron que el mocoso se te acercara? –dice Kero sorprendido

- Si y eso me hizo feliz porque me di cuenta que las cartas están de acuerdo con que nuestra relación termine –dijo Sakura

- Bueno… veo que todo termino con bien me tengo que ir pues ya es noche –dice Tomoyo

- Gracias, amiga por preocuparte por mí –dijo Sakura

- Bueno nos vemos el lunes en la escuela –se despide Tomoyo

- Si nos vemos –dijo Sakura

Al otro día Sakura estaba terminando de hacer el aseo, se sentía muy contenta porque todo ya había terminado y aunque ella pensaba que iba a llorar mucho… pues las cosas salieron muy bien y eso la hacía muy feliz en ese momento tocan a la puerta va a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Takeshi.

- hola Takeshi, ¿qué haces aquí? –saluda Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Hola… lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado por ti –dijo Takeshi

- Gracias, ¿no gustas pasar? –dijo Sakura

- No, mejor porque no vamos a dar una vuelta –dijo Takeshi

- Está bien… déjame pedir permiso –dijo Sakura

- Papá… ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta con Takeshi? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro hija… pero no se vallan a tardar –contesto su papá

- No se preocupe señor no nos vamos a tardar –dijo Takeshi

Los dos salieron y solo fueron a caminar a decir verdad no querían ir a algún lado en particular más bien querían estar juntos.

- Y bueno como te fue- dijo Takeshi

- Me fue muy bien… yo pensé que iba a sufrir mucho… pero sabes en un momento sentí muchas ganas de llorar por la manera en que me estaba hablando… y me acorde de ti –sonrió Sakura

- ¿De mí?... ¿Por qué? –pregunto Takeshi

- Porque me di cuenta que eres una persona especial… y que él no es el único hombre sobre la tierra –sonrió Sakura

- Que bueno que estas feliz… -le sonríe Takeshi

- No puedo creer que vueltas da la vida –dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Takeshi

- Hace unos días estaba sufriendo por Li y ahora me siento tan bien porque terminamos –dijo Sakura

- Bueno, así es la vida –dijo Takeshi

- ¿Y sabes que fue lo que me dio fuerza para seguir adelante? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Takeshi

- Tú pregunta –dijo Sakura

- ¿Mi pregunta? –dijo Takeshi

- Si –dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Takeshi

- Porque sé que tú también eres alguien especial –dijo Sakura

- Pero me dijiste que no –protesto Takeshi

- Porque aunque ya sabía que iba a terminar con Li… aún era su novia –dijo Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Takeshi

Siguen caminando… llegan al parque y se sientan… no dicen nada por un rato

Después de un rato Takeshi se le queda viendo a los ojos… y le vuelve a preguntar

- Sakura… ya que no existe el impedimento… de antier… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? -Takeshi

- Me gustaría mucho… pero… no se –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? –protesto Takeshi

- Es que hay cosas de mí que no sabes –dijo Sakura

- Créeme, lo es todo de ti –dijo Takeshi

- Espera a escucharme y después de escucharme, si aun así quieres que sea tú novia aceptare –dijo Sakura

- Bueno dime que es lo que me quieres decir –dijo resignado Takeshi

- Bueno esto es un secreto que espero no se lo digas a nadie –advirtió Sakura

- Esta bien no se lo diré a nadie… pero porque tanto misterio –dijo Takeshi

- Lo que pasa es que yo tengo poderes mágicos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Poderes mágicos? –pregunto Takeshi

- Si… no soy una chica común y corriente y tampoco Li lo era… por eso yo pensé que éramos el uno para el otro –dijo triste Sakura

- Ya lo sabía –dijo Takeshi

- ¿QUEEEE?... ¿CÓMO QUE YA LO SABÍAS? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si ya lo sabía… desde la primaria –dijo Takeshi

- ¿Pero?... ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que yo también tengo magia –dijo Takeshi

- ¿Tú también? ¿Pero porque no me di cuenta? –dijo Sakura

- Porque siempre la he ocultado… cuando íbamos en cuarto año, dejaste unas cartas libres –dijo Takeshi

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... al principio yo no sabía que era pero cuando empecé a buscar que era esa magia pues fue cuando me di cuenta y como al poco tiempo que empezaste a atrapar las cartas… llego ese niño… pues mejor me limite a observar –dijo Takeshi

- Entonces ¿sabes de Kero y Yue? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Pues algo… Kero parece un muñeco de peluche y Yue ¿creo que es un ángel? –dijo Takeshi

- Si… entonces no creo que tengamos ningún problema –dice Sakura Feliz

Y así comenzó un nuevo noviazgo para Sakura, ella se sentía la chica más afortunada sobre el planeta, a veces se acordaba de Li… al fin de cuentas se hicieron novios cuando tenían 12años y terminaron cuando tenían 16 o sea que duraron de novios 4 años, pero se sentía muy feliz al lado de Takeshi.

Ya iban en la universidad ya tenían 20 años pero de repente Sakura se empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, Takeshi quería muchísimo a Sakura y no sabía cómo tratarla pues todo lo que él hacía o decía… pues prácticamente era usado en su contra.

Él no sabía que hacer, ni Tomoyo, ni Kero, solo sabían que Sakura estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Pero un día que Takeshi ya no aguanto más hizo un hechizo para poder hablar con Sakura a solas porque cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a ella, ella hacia algo de magia y desaparecía, así que no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle un hechizo en el cual ella no pudiera huir, para hablar con ella, claro que primero pidió autorización a Kero y a Yue, porque como ellos son los guardianes, al encerrar en un hechizo a Sakura desde luego que los primeros en atacar a Takeshi desde luego iban a ser ellos.

Pero como ellos también estaban preocupados por ella pues aceptaron y también para que hablaran con las cartas para que las cartas no se asustaran… porque las cartas estaban igual de nerviosas que Sakura y si se asustaban más pues podía ocurrir algún accidente.

Así que ya pedidos los permisos a todos los que tenían relación con la magia, desde luego a Tomoyo, quien desde legos los iba a grabar… Sakura seguía practicando magia, pero ahora lo hacía con Takeshi, y desde luego que Tomoyo seguía grabando a su mejor Amiga.

Y como estaba también muy preocupada por Sakura acepto ayudar… así que ya pedidos todas las autorizaciones necesarias la llevo al parque del pingüino y ahí aprovechando una distracción de Sakura quien volteo porque Tomoyo de repente se alejó y como Sakura no quería estar para nada a solas con él, él aprovecho ese momento para hacer el hechizo.

De momento Sakura se asustó… empezó a gritar, a tratar de hacer magia, pero como las cartas sabían que era para bien de su dueña, pues se negaron a obedecer

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –decía Sakura desesperada

- Calma amor –decía Takeshi tratando de calmarla

- ¿Pero porque todos están en mi contra? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia? –dijo Sakura

- Calma tesoro… solo queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede… todos estamos muy preocupados por tú comportamiento… y queremos saber qué te pasa… -dijo Takeshi

- ¿Pero? –dijo Sakura

- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti… con migo casi no quieres ni estar… todo lo que hago… pues te molesta, o simplemente cuando trato de acercarme a ti… tú haces magia y desapareces… -dijo Takeshi

- ¿Es que yo?... –dijo bajando la voz Sakura y mirando al piso

- Dime amor… que te pasa… ¿porque huyes de mí?... ¿Por qué no quieres estar a solas conmigo? –dijo desesperado Takeshi

- Es que…- y se suelta a llorar Sakura

- Dime que te pasa, si me dices pues te podemos ayudar… de otra manera no podemos hacer nada… y todos hasta las cartas están muy preocupadas por ti –dijo Takeshi

- Es que tengo miedo… mucho miedo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero de qué?... yo no he sentido nada anormal –dijo Takeshi

- Pues de ti –dijo muy bajito Sakura

- ¿Cómo que de mí?... –se asombró Takeshi

- Si –contesto Sakura

-¿Por qué de mí?... ¿te he hecho algo malo?… ¿algo que no te gusta?… ¿me he portado mal contigo? o ¿he hecho algo que te moleste? Dime por favor ¿que estoy haciendo mal?… para corregirlo –dijo desesperado Takeshi

- No… no estás haciendo nada mal… solo que tengo mucho miedo –volvió a decir Sakura

- ¿Pero porque, que es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?

- Li

- ¿Li?… ¿lo has visto?… ¿has hablado con él?… ¿qué te ha dicho?, ¿porque me tienes miedo?… ¿pensé que ya no sentías nada especial por él? –dijo Takeshi

- Y no lo siento… si me lo llego a encontrar, pues solo lo trataría como un amigo, pero –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con él? –dijo Takeshi

- Nada… solo que… -volvió a decir Sakura

- Habla de una vez… esta situación me tiene muy preocupado –dijo Takeshi

- Es que quizás tú también quieras terminar con migo –dijo por fin Sakura

- ¿Pero por qué piensas eso? –pregunto Takeshi

- Es que cuando íbamos a cumplir 4 años de novios fue cuando terminamos… sin ningún motivo aparente… solo que ya me había dejado de querer… tengo miedo de que tú hagas lo mismo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero dime? cuando nos hemos peleado para que pienses que te voy a dejar…–le dice abrazándola Takeshi

- Pero es que tampoco nunca tuve un pleito con Li… yo siempre pensé que todo estaba bien… y mira lo que resulto –protesto Sakura

- ¡Por favor! no me compares con él… además que tú conoces a todas las personas con quien trato y todas saben que tú eres mi novia y además tú sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, así que no tiene por qué estar nerviosa eres mi mundo –dijo Takeshi

- Gracias, pero de todas formas no sé cuándo se me pase esto -le dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- No te preocupes… yo te aguantare… con todo y tu mal genio… si no pues significaría que no te amo de verdad dijo Takeshi

Se abrazan y se dan un beso muy tierno, que tranquiliza a Sakura, la burbuja en donde estaban empieza a bajar y cuando llega al piso desaparece dejando a la feliz pareja sobre el suelo, todos se acercan a ver cómo están porque aunque Sakura estaba segura que no había nadie cerca, la verdad era que Kero, Yue y Tomoyo estaban escondidos y también aunque algo más lejos para que no lo vieran Touya, pues él también estaba preocupado por su hermana aunque sabía que Takeshi iba a resolver el problema.

- ¿Con que todos estaban ahí? –dijo Sakura al verlos

- Si -contestaron todos con la cabeza abajo

- ¿Y porque no me ayudaron? –protesto Sakura

- ¿La verdad? porque sabíamos que te ayudábamos más si no te ayudábamos que si te ayudamos ¿entiendes? –dice Kero apenado

- Así que todos estaban de acuerdo…

- Si, y cuando Takeshi nos platicó su plan, pues todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él, porque no queremos seguir viéndote sufrir como lo estabas haciendo y creo que su plan funciono -dijo Yue

- Si… gracias, por no dejarme sola y perdónenme por mi comportamiento… quizás todavía algunos días esté un poco nerviosa… pero ténganme paciencia no sabía lo que estaba haciendo -contesta Sakura

- No te preocupes amiga… todo estará bien –le sonríe Tomoyo

- Gracias, a todos, gracias amor por aguantar todas mis tonterías –dice Sakura

- Descuida… todos tenemos malos momentos, pero lo importante es pedir ayuda… no querer solucionarlos tu sola… -le sonríe Takeshi.

Y así paso algunos días, si seguía nerviosa Sakura pero con la ayuda de todos y principalmente con la ayuda de Takeshi pues salió adelante

Así paso el tiempo todo marchaba muy bien en la vida de Sakura ya iba en el tercer año de la carrera, y un día en la universidad al entrar se encontró con una persona que hace mucho no veía.

En la entrada, principal… de la universidad, donde se tenía que pasar para dirigirse a todas las facultades se encontró con Li.

- Hola Li –se acerca Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Muy bien… y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- Voy a estudiar un tiempo aquí –contesto Syaoran

- ¿A sí?… espero poder verte para platicar –dijo Sakura

- Dime Sakura… ¿tienes novio? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro que tengo novio… que esperabas –dijo Sakura

- No nada –dijo Syaoran

- Ya tengo con él 5 años –dijo Sakura

- 5 años… entonces casi, casi ¿cuando terminamos? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pues a decir verdad pues si… pero tú ya tenías novia para ese entonces… ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Sakura

Él no dijo nada, en ese momento va llegando Takeshi

- Hola Amor ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Takeshi

- Hola Amor –contesta Sakura con una gran sonrisa y le da un beso

- Mira amor… te quiero presentar él es Li Syaoran… Li él es Takeshi Tanaka mi novio –los presento Sakura

- Mucho gusto - saludaron los dos

Aunque a Takeshi no le gustó mucho conocerlo a decir verdad, a Syaoran mucho menos, porque él era la persona que había logrado hacer muy feliz a Sakura y se le notaba y a la vez esto molesto muchísimo a Li.

Porque después de lo que paso toda su vida sentimental había cambiado intento seguir con la muchacha con la que andaba cuando Sakura los descubrió, pero resulto que luego ella lo engaño y aunque quiso andar con otras chicas, de una forma u otra siempre terminaba pensando en Sakura

Muchas veces intento regresar a buscar a Sakura pero siempre lo detuvo el hecho que él fue el que termino con ella y claro que Sakura había pensado muy bien las cosas pues eso fue lo que a él siempre lo detuvo.

- Bueno Sakura nos tenemos que ir o si no vamos a llegar tarde –dice Takeshi tomando a Sakura de la mano posesivamente

- Tienes razón, nos vemos Li –Sakura le sonríe a Takeshi y se alejan tomados de las manos

Li solo los vio alejarse y pensó… ¿porque hice eso?

Varias veces Sakura se encontraba con Li y él la invitaba a tomar un refresco y ella aceptaba en una ocasión que estaban tomando un refresco en una cafetería él le pregunto.

- Sakura, ¿he estado pensando en nosotros?… -empezó Syaoran

- Li –dijo Sakura

- Por favor Sakura… llámame Syaoran –dijo Syaoran

- Lo siento… pero hace mucho que dejaste de ser esa persona especial… y por lo mismo ya no te puedo llamar por tú nombre… no creo que sea correcto -ella sonríe a Syaoran

- ¿Pero Sakura? –dice Syaoran

- No creas que estoy aquí contigo sin que Takeshi no lo sepa –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué dices? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Él sabe en donde estoy y con quien estoy, él sabe que estoy aquí y además como sabe que eres extranjero y como no conoces a nadie me permite que te haga compañía, pero no pienses que pueda haber otra cosa –dijo Sakura

- ¡Sakura! –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno Li… ya me voy… o se me hace tarde –dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando rumbo a su edificio de clases

- Está bien Sakura… nos vemos –solo dijo Syaoran

En la tarde cuando estaba con Takeshi, Sakura le pregunto:

- Oye Takeshi… ahora que he estado acompañando a Li ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás pueda regresar con él? –pregunto Sakura

- No –simplemente contesto Takeshi

- ¿Porque no? –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Porque mientras seas mi novia yo sé que tú nunca estarás con otro –le sonrió Takeshi

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –pregunto Sakura

- Por Li –contesto Takeshi

- ¿Por Li? –pregunto Sakura

- Si porque cuando yo te pedí que fueras mi novia, fue porque ya sabía que ibas a terminar con él… pero tú me dijiste que no… porque aunque ya ibas a terminar con él… pues todavía eras su novia… por eso estoy seguro… que antes de andar con cualquier otra persona, nosotros terminaríamos. Además que yo confío mucho en ti… y sé que no harías nada que nos afectara –dijo Takeshi

- Sabes Amor te quiero muchísimo –dijo Sakura dándole un beso a Takeshi

Después de ese día que Sakura hablo con Li se veían poco porque Li sabía que si ella iba con él era por compasión y ya no tenía esperanza con ella.

El tiempo pasó Sakura y Takeshi terminaron sus estudios, ya tenían algunos meses trabajando cuando Takeshi le pidió matrimonio a Sakura, ella desde luego que acepto y Tomoyo se apuntó para diseñarle su vestido de novia, Li se enteró del suceso es más fue invitado a la boda, pero antes de ver perder a Sakura para siempre… mejor se regresó a Hong Kong.

Durante la boda Yukito le pregunto a Toya

¿por qué cuando Li era novio de Sakura… siempre lo atacabas?, en cambio desde que conocieron al joven Takeshi Tanaka siempre lo tratabas muy bien –Yukito

Fue porque desde el primer día que vi a Li supo que iba a hacer sufrir a mí hermana, en cambio con el joven Tanaka, pues supe que era el indicado para hacerla mucho muy feliz -Touya respondió

Han pasa 10 años desde que Sakura se casó, en una ocasión que tuvo que ir al centro de Tokio se encontró con Li que también había ido a arreglas unos asuntos.

- ¿Li? –dice Sakura, él voltea

- ¿Li eres tú? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- ¿Sakura? –dijo Syaoran

- Hola Li –y le da un fuerte abrazo

- Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado?... que bien te ves –dijo Syaoran

- bien Gracias –dijo Sakura

- ¿Quieres tomar un café? –pregunto Syaoran

- Desde luego –dijo Sakura

Los dos entran a un café y empiezan a platicar

- Y dime Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Muy bien… tengo 2 hijos, que ya van en primaria y Tú ¿te casaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Sí, tengo 3 años de Casado y mi esposa está esperando un bebé –dijo Syaoran

- Que bueno te felicito –dijo Sakura

- Se ve que eres muy feliz –dijo Syaoran

- Y sabes… todo te lo debo a ti –dijo Sakura

- ¿A mí? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si porque gracias a ti Syaoran… encontré el amor verdadero –dijo Sakura

F I N.

Comentarios, criticar lo que quieran: a ameliasalazar62

Este es mi segundo fanc fincs y se lo dedico a la persona más importante de mi vida… a ti Amor. Con todo mi corazón.

Espero tengan la oportunidad de leer mi otro fanc fincs que se titula EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA, aunque todavía no lo termino, llevo 15 capítulos, espero sus comentarios.

También quisiera pedir perdón por la situación en la que puse a Syaoran, a decir verdad Syaoran es todo un amor, pero como se me ocurrió la historia pues ni modo así tenía que ser, porque en cierta forma, este es un relato que me paso a mí.

revisado el 3 de enero del 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
